Ben1 Jackson
The Beginning Ben was just a boy when his home planet of Corellia was attacked by the Separatsts. His mother and Father were killed defending the Planet from the on coming droids. Ben was living on the streets. He was starving, cold, and lonely. But the fifth day a Fleet of Republic Attack Cruisers came to liberate the planet. Many soldiers in glisening white armor poored out of Republic LAAT Gunships landing on the serface. Ben had never seen these warriors in action before, just the sories his grand-parents told im before night.The Soildiers where magnificant in battle. They mowed down squads of battle droids like nothing. Ben turned to see a a Super Battle droid was ready to shoot him. Ben put his hands in front of his head and waited for the end. A sudden swoosh caused the Droid to fall in two. Ben looked up to see a Jedi Knight standing in front of him. "Why hello there little one." The Jedi greeted,'' " Im Obi-wan Kenobi, what's your name little one?"'' '' "Why.... My name is Ben sir..."'' Ben replied. Obi-wan smiled and brought him to a squad of clone troopers. "Protect the boy. I'll deal with the rest of the droids." Obi-wan ordered. The Clones stood at attention and all replied, "Sir yes Sir!" Obi-wan raced acroos the battle feild slashing down battle droids left and right. The Clone squad sat down around Ben and took their Helmets off. " How old are ya son?" ''One of the troopers asked. ''"Sixteen sir." ''Ben Said to the clone soldier. The soldier took his helmet off and smiled at Ben. ''"Im Xeres Gorogdrive. But the men call me Drive." Drive said. '' "My name is Ben."'' Drive smiled and patted Ben's head. a big blast came from the south of their possition, and droids started marching into the camp. "DEFENCE FROMATION DELTAS! AHH!" ''One of the soldiers yelled before getting blasted between the eye. " Medic! We need a medic over here!" Another yelled. The troopers ducked behind cover and started blasting the oncoming droids. "Theres too many of 'em!" "Man down!" "Give it to 'em" "Fall back! Fall back!" The Clones exchanged Orders. ''" Stay down kid!" Drive ordered Ben. Ben Quickly ran into the nearest tent and hid. He watched the battle from a rip in the inside if the tent. Ben horrificaly saw the out numbered Clones shot down by the droids. Drive was blasting droids down with his rotary cannon. Ben turned to see a Commando droid sneeking up behind Drive. Without thinking, Ben ran out of the tent and the droid flew out of sight. Drive turned around to see what happened. " What the?!" ''Drive Exclaimed. 'The Force Within "What the?!" ''Drive exclaimed. "Kid I told you to stay in side!" Drive yelled as lasers wizzed by his head. ''"I'm sorry sir but..." Ben started to say a a droid tank rolled into formation. "Nevermind that kid we got to get out of here!" ''drive say a small suage tunnel and ordered his troops to follow him inside. ''"This tunnel should lead us to General Kenobi's position." ''Drive whisphered to his men. "You sure sir? I mean, we lost a lot of good guys back there." One if the clones asked. ''"Yes..... I think." Drive answered. They walked for about a mile 'til they came to a fork in the road. "Now which way?" " We're not spliting up, we are to small of a group if we find any droids." "We're never going to make it out a' here!!!!" ''The troopers exclaimed to each other. Drive looked down both passage ways not sure of which way to go. ''"Um... ah.... I think this way......" Drive told his men. As Drive started to walk down the passage way, Ben closed his eyes and felt something inside of him telling him to go to the right. Ben tugged on Drive's pistol holster, and said, "No, this way..." '' ''"Can we trust him sir? I mean, he's just a kid..." ''One of the clones asked Drive. ''"This 'kid' saved my life, and most of yours, i'l listen to what he says, understood?" ''Drive ordered. '' "Completely." ''The trooper responded. As the clones made their way through the tunnels, they heard faint chattering above us. ''"Shhh... Could be a bunch of droids up there..." ''Drive signled his men to get down and be quiet. Drive saw a man hole, and pushed it up to see what was above them. As he looked around, he could here the cocking of blasters all around him. As another trooper came up be hind Drive, he kicked him to the ground to tell hhim he's in trouble, stay down. A strange voice came out from the back of the crowd. ''"Whoa whoa whoa! Stand down! Drive you almost had a laser in your head!" Said the voice. "Your lucky I don't do the same to you Axe." ''Drive responded to the soldiers comment. As Drive and the rest of the troops climbed out of the pipe, Ben hid behind Drive's leg. ''"It's ok buddy, he's one of us." '' '' "Always picking up strays are ya Drive?" Axe joked. " This is one of the refugies general Kenobi told me to take care of for your information." Drive and Axe shot back comebacks to each other until a man in black armor step up. "What seems to be the problem here boys." Said the man. '' '"Nothing Admiral, just a brotherly conversation sir." Axe said. The Admiral took off his helmet and looked at Ben hiding behin Drive's leg. He smiled and said ''"Im Admiral Atom, but you can call me Atom. Whats your name son?" '' " His name's Ben sir." ''Drive told Admiral Atom ''"Ben hmm? We'll take you to general Kenobi. He finished his skirmish a while ago. Come on, we'll take this Gun Ship." -MORE SOON TO COME!!!-'' - coming soon -After spending for years training in the temple, Ben would finally become a padawan. The padawans in his group went to Master Yoda's meditation chamber to learn who their new master was. Yoda spoke, "'' Great students, you have become. Time it is, to meet your new masters''." When the end of the graduation, Ben had not seen his new master. He felt depressed he had not become a jedi like his other friends, until Yoda came to speak to him. "Your master, great trouble, he is in. Go you must, to the Mustafar system. There you will find him" Yoda said. Ben was so exited, he finally had a mission, and even better to rescue his new master. When he arrived he found the planet in ruins . "The separatists must have been here..." Ben thought to himself. After a long time of searching, he found a wounded human with a clone trooper fighting of some droids. Ben ignited his Lightsaber and joined the skirmish. After the battle was over, Ben went to greet the wounded jedi. "You re strong with the force my young padawan..." the wounded jedi struggled to stand up "'' And i should know, I'm the one who brought you into the order''..." His master said. Ben's eyes widened. It was Master Kenobi. A Attack cruiser jumped out of hyperspace. A gunship landed next to the weary battle group. Ben and his new master went to the temple to report what happened. The Republic sent an Arc unit to take over mustafar. After About two years with Master Kenobi, Ben finally became a Jedi knight. He would lead a group of the 104th Legion, Warriors of Carlac. The commander of the group, Alpha-1448, was a war hardened veteran of this group. He practically made the company. The Warriors of Carlac where being sent off to ryloth to help take over the easter hemisphere. The battle was long and bloody, but after Alpha-1448 and his speeder bike team took out most of the droidekas (destroyer droids) , Ben and the rest of Warriors of Carlac had no problem taking the separatist base. " Your an Ace driver Alpha-1448. Not many pilots could handle your mission." Ben said. "Well, that is my specialty General." Alpha-1448 replied. "''Well, i guess you appreciate the name 'Ace " Ben had given Alpha-1448 his name, and a darn good one for his line of work. Ben quickly became a Master his final tests at the temple. But even that wouldn't prepare him for the future. But Commander Ace and Ben fought many battles together. They fought a overwhelming droid invasion force with the help of Clone leader Admiral Atom. the three leaders fought for days, until reinforcements arrived. Axe Evans, lead the rescue party , he fought along side them with heavy armor AT-TE's. The droids where no match for the AT-TE's he had brought. During their victory, Ace was shot down by a Assassin droid, Drive, a hero of the first battle of Geonosis, quickly shot the sniper. But Ace was dieing. They needed one of the best medics in the galaxy, and that was Dex Magbomber. Dex quickly got to work on healing Ace, but it would take some time. The Four men had to defend the perimeter when a second wave of B1 battle droids came out of the blown up buildings. After another four hours of fighting, Dex finally got Ace back up and in fighting shape. Shortly, Warriors of Carlac where shihped to Geonosis. Ben couldn't believe they where back at that big dust ball again. Ben remembered all those poor jedi who died that day. The Company fought many skirmishes along side the 501st and 212th divisions. Shortly after the invasion ended, Warriors of Carlac had to go their separate ways. Ace was r edeploded in the 501st. They where sent to liberate Upata. Ben went back to the temple until the final order of the Clone Wars was given.... Order 66. Ben fought with the jedi guardians and masters, but there where to many clones. Ben went to find Master Yoda and protect him. He found something unsettleling, Anakin Skywalker was killing the young padawans. Ben went to try and save them but he was to late. He battle Skywalker. Ben looked up to Skywalker, and now he was fighting him to kill him. Ben was stabbed in the stomach and collapsed. He wasn't dead, but couldn't move. He watched his troops and others killing off his jedi companions. But then he saw Atom and his battle group fighting with the jedi, but it was still to late, Atom and his men where captured and where to be executed. Ben woke up in the temple to find all the padawans and jedi slaughter ed. He struggled to get to his starfighter. He flew to the planet Ord Manteil a asteroid base. He found his old master and Yoda talking. When they noticed Ben, they had one last mission for him. He was to go with Obi-wan to watch over Luke Skywalker, Anakin's and Padme's child. " But what about the other child master? " Ben asked. "She will be safe, we have some politicians protecting her. " Obi-wan replied. The two jedi where off. Master yoda went to Dagoba to wait for his destiny. Ben watched over Luke with Obi-wan until Luke's Aunt and Uncle where killed by the Empire. "You must join the Rebellion my old padawan, Luke will begin his destiny shortly. Now go, and don't reveal that you are one of the last remaining jedi." Obi-wan spoke. Ben understood what Obi-wan would have to do when the tine came. "Understood master." ''Ben replied. Ben took off in his ''Delta-7A ''star fighter with his trusty R5 unit. Ben turned to watch his last glimpse of his former master. After hours of flight, Ben finally reached the main rebel base on Yavin 4. "''Nam e please" The desk attendet spoke. "Ben."''He replied. Ben hid his saber under his shirt as he walked further into the rebel base. He went through basic training like it was nothing. The other rebels had rumors about him. Most of them thought he was a jedi from all his endurance, agility, strength, and hand eye coordination. Like his master instructed, he denied all of them. While at the training camp, Ben was assigned a class that would be his squad. As the names went by , he was finally assigned to the '''Warriors of Carlac '''squad, named after one of the best squads during the Clone Wars, which was ironic, because Ben used to lead that unit. The squad had been threw many things before Ben had joined, so they where war hardened. "''Welcome to the squad cadet!" said one of the members. "The name's Jorge, whats your cadet?" "Names Ben, nice to meet you Jorge." Ben replied to the young rebel. Jorge's eye's widened as Ben told him his name. "Ben was the name of the great jedi this squad was named after.... Are you.... him????" Ben was surprised at Jorge's question. " Du um... ah.... ya see....." Ben struggled to get the words out of his mouth. "No, of coarse not, didn't he die during order 66? Don't be silly man." ''The other members of the squad stood up and saluted something. Ben went to turn and see what it was they where saluting, but what he saw was a young women in his face. ''"Private! Quit slacking off and get to training! Understood Rookie!" The lady yelled in his face. Ben did not know how to respond. He just stared at her face confused, and some-what strange inside. " That's Jessica, the squad leader." ''Jorge told Ben. ''"We'd better get to training before she gets angry." "That wasn't angry?!?!" ''Ben said astonished. ''"She's got a heck of a attidude problem....." Ben thought to himself. Jorge showed Ben where the training room was. Jorge went to the blaster training arena, while Ben stood there looking thike a complete idiot.. A Officer came from one of the changing rooms and threw Ben a uniform. "What's this?" Ben Asked. "That's your uniform soldier. Put it on and get to work"''The officer replied. The uniform came equipped with knives, ammo, and a practice rifle. ''"Head over to the blaster training to see how good of a shot ya rookie." One of the other squad members said.'' " Ya might even be picked to blow stuff up!"'' ''"Thanks... I guess?" ''Ben replied a liitle confused, as the other went to their normal routines. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Jedi Category:Warriors of Carlac Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Delta Company Category:The Beggining Category:Shadow tech marines reunited Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:General Category:Commander Category:Captain